1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
In an existing art, an ink jet printer is proposed as a liquid discharging apparatus, in which a voltage change that occurs when electrically charged ink droplets are discharged from nozzles of the print head to an ink receiving area is detected by a voltage detection circuit to perform head testing as to whether ink is normally discharged from the nozzles, which is, for example, described in JP-A-2007-118571. The ink jet printer described in JP-A-2007-118571 discharges a plurality of ink droplets from a nozzle to thereby obtain a sufficiently large output waveform at the time of head testing.
The ink jet printer described in JP-A-2007-118571 is able to obtain a sufficiently large output waveform at the time of head testing; however, it is necessary to discharge a plurality of ink droplets. This may not be effectively obtaining a detection signal.